


Salho Folina

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Verbal, Something that isn’t sad, for once, im winning in life, though not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler has given up as he’s dragged back to DEMA for... no one actually knows how many times. It’s been too many.





	Salho Folina

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ending in the Leviate MV

Tyler finally escaped DEMA and made it back to TRENCH but Nico just had to ruin it and come pulling him back. He didn’t even put up a fight, it’s happened so many times that there isn’t a point anymore.

But every time it does happen he just wants to scream Sahlo Folina out for the Banditos to come and rescue him. He knows they will eventually come, Josh always rounds up enough of them willing to enter back into the city just to get their leader back. 

They all know that Josh is a better leader though, he’s never forced to come back to DEMA. The Bishops don’t care about him, but Nico has some sort of revenge or something against Tyler which is why he won’t let him leave. 

Now logically Tyler knows that in TRENCH he’s not alone but here in DEMA social interactions are a death sentence waiting to happen. The only time he can actually talk to anyone is if he sees that strip of yellow in the distance, that beacon of hope.

But he’s been trapped in a room this time, he isn’t allowed to wander the streets. Not since his first escape all though times ago, he’s not too sure why he keeps trying to escape when he knows he’ll just be dragged back. But the thrill of running from something you know you can never truly run away from is so exhilarating.

Maybe Tyler’s just weird, he remembers Josh asking him after his fifth or eighteenth escape (he can’t remember which) why he keeps running when he knows there’s no point. Tyler’s response was to push him down, climbing on top of him and kissing him quiet. 

Josh never asked him why again. It was those moments that they could divulge in each other, in the things that the Bishops have forbidden to happen in the city. Tyler was always a rule breaker though, and Josh (while he wasn’t a rule breaker) always went along with Tyler mostly because he loved him.

There was never anything to do for Tyler when he got trapped in the room, sometimes he would carve into the wall little lines for the number of days he’s been there for. But this time he was carving ‘Salho Folina’ over and over again. He could hear the Bishops chanting in a room below the one that he was in, it hurt to listen to. 

Despite the amount of times that Tyler has heard the chant he was never able to figure out what the Bishops were saying, they chant in an unknown language. Whatever it is that their saying it sets Tyler on edge, he always sees the kids coming away from these chanting ‘sessions’ and they look blank, almost empty like shells of what they used to be. 

It’s horrifying what the Bishops can do, Tyler’s thankful that’s he’s never had to sit through that. He doesn’t want to know what it feels like afterwards, maybe it doesn’t feel like anything if you’re just going to be empty from it. 

Tyler is paying close attention to when the chanting ends so that he can stop craving into the wall, the screeching from the knife in concrete goes through him. But it’s better than mindless chanting of words he’s afraid to listen to. 

Tyler looks up out of the tiny window in his room to see that it’s starting to get dark. Normally this was prime time for the Banditos to enter the city and help him, but he hasn’t seen a single torch light today so it probably won’t happen tonight. 

He was so focused on looking to see if there was a torch on the hillside that he didn’t even notice that the chanting had stopped. Maybe that was a good thing, but then his door started to rattle and so he backs up so far his back hits the opposite wall.

The door slowly creaked open, he buried his head in his knees and tried not to whimper in fear at what might happen.

“Ty?” That was Josh’s voice. He looked up to see beautiful Josh stood in the doorway.

“Joshie?” His voice was so small and dry, he hasn’t spoken all day. 

“Ty, where are you?” Weird question but okay.

“The wall.” He didn’t want to speak too loudly in case the Bishops were near.

“I’m coming over.” Josh has never come into the room he’s been trapped in before so this was new.

“Where’s everyone else?” His whispers were starting to get slightly louder as Josh got closer.

“Back in TRENCH, it’s just me. But I have to leave before morning.” No he didn’t want Josh to leave him here.

“Why aren’t you taking me with you?” He sounded so fragile.

“I can’t take you right now, I’m sorry. But me and the Banditos will be back in a few days to come and get you.” Josh had gotten so close to him in the time they talked, he had moved slowly like he didn’t want to disturb a scared animal. 

“But I can’t survive here Josh you know that.” He didn’t want to yell but he felt it building up.

“I know baby and I’m sorry I really am. If I could I would take you out of this hell hole and make sure you could never return again. But we both know that’s not realistic.” Josh was right, he always was.

Josh sat down next to Tyler, and Tyler just collapsed into his chest to muffle a sob. He hated it here, it was so quiet he didn’t like the silence. It made him feel like he was suffocating from it. The Bandito camp was always full of noise, people talking or singing. It was the only way to make the horrors of DEMA leave, at least for a little while. 

“Hey, how about we move to the bed? We can cuddle there.” Tyler didn’t really have the strength to move, he couldn’t even nod. Josh seemed to understand though, Tyler has been non-verbal before after getting back to TRENCH when he was stuck in the city for a week and didn’t speak at the camp for longer, until he got dragged back. He went kicking and screaming that night. 

Josh just picked Tyler up and carried him to the bed, he placed him down like an elegant flower and then Josh was pulling his hoodie off and lifting Tyler’s arms up to place it onto his small frame. The hoodie was massive on Josh but when Tyler had it on it completely drowned him, he liked it because it meant he didn’t have to look at his hands or his skin. It also smelt like Josh which was comforting, the city didn’t have very nice smells in it. 

Josh reached into one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out a yellow flower and placed it behind Tyler’s ear. He wasn’t alone, he had the Banditos, he had Josh and he knew they would come back for him. They’d never leave him here to rot on his own.

“There you go, Tyguy. A pretty flower to match your pretty face.” Tyler giggled at that, small sounds that’s all he can manage. “Come on cuddle time.” 

Tyler flopped backwards onto the bed, he was exhausted, and curled up into a ball not leaving any room for Josh at all.

“Hey, that’s mean. Come on up you get I wanna cuddle with my baby.” Tyler whined. “Fine no cuddles for you then mister.” 

Tyler screeched, he wanted cuddles. He raised his covered arms and hands up to Josh so that he could try and communicate what he wanted. 

“You want me to lift you, don’t you?” Tyler whined again, Josh hit the nail on the head. “Okay fine.” Tyler let out a high pitched squeal when Josh’s hands went under his armpits and lifted him. Josh quickly lay down on the bed and pulled Tyler on top of him, where he was then promptly straddled and had a face buried deep within his neck.

“As much as I love this Ty can I please have a kiss?” Tyler raised his head and planted a sloppy kiss right onto Josh’s cheek. “Not what I meant and you know it.” Tyler giggled again, he knew exactly what Josh meant he just wanted to tease him. 

Tyler leaned down and gave Josh a passionate kiss on the lips, it grew heated after a while and they pulled back to get some air. Tyler was starting to feel sleepy, he doesn’t sleep very well when he’s inside the city walls but being surrounded by Josh is making him feel like he could sleep for a thousand years.

“You wanna sleep, baby?” He gets a little whine and a wriggle. “I don’t mind if you sleep, I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay since you only escaped two days ago.” Another whine and more wriggling. “Goodnight, baby.” That was all Tyler heard before everything went dark. He fell asleep to the soothing sound of Josh’s heart beat and an alluring scent.

When Tyler woke up to the sunlight streaming into his room from the tiny window he was alone. Josh mentioned when he came that he had to leave in the night, he couldn’t risk getting caught by the Bishops in the early morning. Josh had taken his hoodie back before he left, but surrounding Tyler was a bunch of yellow flowers. 

There’s a box under the floor boards that he kept there that already had a bunch of them in it. He knew now how he always seemed to wake up to so many of them, to think that Josh had been sneaking into the city every time he was captured to leave little yellow flowers around him. Further ensuring that he wasn’t alone, even if it eventually only became Josh that was standing by his side. 

It would forever stand that in TRENCH he wasn’t alone. Just a few more days. Just a few more days and he could be back with Josh in the camp where rules didn’t exist unless it meant staying alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing things that don’t relate to Suddenly tears and songs meant more than they had
> 
> I’ve been writing chapter 12 for 6 days and I’m still no where near finishing it
> 
> Procrastination at its finest


End file.
